A Night of Doubt
by starry-eyealchemist
Summary: Asami is acting strangely, and Akihito is beginning to doubt their relationship. Just a lemony one shot of another day in the life of Akihito and Asami. My first finder fic, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Akihito felt like he was slowly losing his mind, and he had absolutely no clue why. Okay, maybe he did have some tiny idea in the back of his head that was telling him exactly what was going on, and why it was happening. Not that he would ever in a million years admit it to anyone, especially not to _him._ He would die before that happened.

For the past two weeks, Asami had been acting… strangely. He would come home, eat dinner, shower, and immediately go to bed. Normally, Asami would pounce on him the moment he walked through the door of their shared penthouse suite, but lately, that wasn't the case. With the exception of a few pecks to his lips, Asami hadn't touched Akihito at all.

The first few days didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, the yakuza was probably just tired from all the strain that came with conquering the world. In fact, Akihito had been almost grateful. It wasn't all the time that Asami allowed him to rest his body, and as the days continued, Akihito felt relaxed and refreshed, ready to take on Asami's advancements at any time. But the days stretched on, and that moment never seemed to come.

Was Asami getting bored with him? Akihito had been wondering this for quite some time now, and as much as he didn't want to believe it, he could think of no other reason as to why Asami was behaving so strangely. Had Akihito finally overstayed his welcome in Asami's house? He tried to think of other reasons for Asami's behavior, but all possibilities pained him, and he would find himself in a panicky state, pushing away all cruel thoughts from his head. He was truly becoming pathetic.

Had he found someone else?

Akihito always knew that he came nowhere close to being on equal grounds as his lover. He was merely a photographer, after all, and Asami was the king of Japan. Perhaps Asami had finally realized that he could do so much better. That he didn't need Akihito by his side. His heart lurched painfully at the idea.

He knew better than to let his thoughts run amuck inside his head, it would be a whole lot easier if he just came right out and asked Asami what was going on. But even after all the time they had spent together, after everything the two had gone through, Akihito still balked at the idea of losing his pride, even for the person he cared about the most.

Akihito could already see the look on Asami's smug face when Akihito came to him pathetic and begging, demanding to know what his problem was and why he was acting this way. Asami would bore his golden eyes into Akihito, that stupid smirk on his face just like it always was, and Asami would laugh, saying annoying things that would crumble Akihito's pride to pieces.

Well, this time, he was not going to give him that satisfaction. If Asami wanted nothing to do with him anymore, he was more than willing to leave without a word. Akihito was not someone who could be pushed around and tossed aside so easily. He would beat Asami to the punch.

So then, why did the mere conception of leaving Asami pain him so badly? Just the thought of walking away and never seeing the man he had grown so accustomed to was enough to induce panic in every fiber of his being. His chest ached, and his breathing would come out in quick, shallow gasps. It was as if Asami was a part of him, like he was engraved in the forefront of Akihito's mind. It was terrifying, and he had absolutely no clue how to deal with these conflicting emotions. One thing was for certain: Akihito was damned if he ever allowed Asami to make fun of how pathetic he was being. As easily as Asami could give Akihito everything, he could just as easily take it all away from him.

Above all, the thing that Akihito craved the most during this time was Asami's touch. He hadn't touched him in two weeks, almost three, and the lack of Asami's heat was beginning to do strange things to Akihito. He would find himself thinking about his older lover during odd hours of the day, and it was really beginning to interfere with his work. Asami's mouth, his hands, his strong body behind him as he thrust into Akihito with all the power and ferocity of Asami. It was all Akihito could do to break himself out of his perverted thoughts and act as if nothing was bothering him.

But enough was enough. Akihito wanted, no, he _needed_ to feel Asami. To have Asami fill him in such a way that made him feel whole, to know that Asami belonged to him just as much as Akihito belonged to Asami.

Sitting on his favorite spot on Asami's couch, Akihito thought of all the things he'd been missing these past few weeks. His hands crept up his shirt and down the front of his pants as thoughts of Asami consumed him. Closing his eyes, Akihito imagined it was Asami touching him, that I was Asami tweaking his nipples and rubbing at the sensitive bulge in his boxers. Akihito cupped himself, moaning at the shivers that crept down his spine at the thought of his hot lover touching him in all the right places.

"Asami…"

A knock on the door broke Akihito out of his thoughts, stopping his actions. Groaning, the boy willed himself to calm down, taking deep breaths as he rose from the couch, trying to steady his racing heart. Jeez, he really was pathetic.

After several seconds, Akihito made his way to the door, peering into the peephole to see Suoh standing in the hallway, two large bags in each hand.

Akihito took another deep breath, hoping Suoh wouldn't think anything of his flushed appearance as he opened the door to let the man in.

"Takaba-kun." Suoh grunted a hello before walking into the large kitchen. Akihito closed the door as Suoh put the bags down on the table.

"Hey, Suoh," Akihito said, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "What brings you here?"

The large mountain of a man began unpacking items from the bags, and Akihito moved closer to see what he had brought. "Asami-sama apologizes, but he will not be able to come home tonight," Suoh said. "He instructed me to bring you dinner."

Akihito could feel his blood boiling inside of him. Angrily, he walked back to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms over his slim chest. "Don't bother. You can tell _Asami-sama_ that I'm not hungry."

Suoh continued to lay food on the table, unabashed by Akihito's angry tone. "He knew you would say that. So he also told me to stay here until you eat your food."

Akihito's mouth dropped open. If he had been angry before, he was absolutely livid now. "What is he my mother? If I don't wanna eat I don't have to." He knew he was pouting like a little kid, but he couldn't help it.

"He also said not to act childishly."

_Damn that bastard. _Asami wasn't even around, and the man had already predicted his actions. It wasn't fair. How come Asami got to know everything the photographer did when the boy had absolutely no idea what his lover was doing or thinking?

When Akihito made no move to get up, Suoh waited a few minutes before speaking. "Takaba-kun," he said, making more noise as he ruffled around the grocery bags. "Asami-sama ordered me to make sure you ate dinner properly." Akihito could hear the sharp tone in Suoh's voice.

"Well, you can order _him _to shove it."

Akihito continued to pout, saying nothing. He could feel Suoh's eyes boring into the back of his head. Without another word to him, Suoh sighed, clicking buttons on his Blackberry. Akihito whipped his head around, knowing exactly who it was that the older man was contacting. He almost thought about giving in to Asami's ridiculous commands, but his curiosity got the better of him. What would Asami do if Akihito wasn't being compliant? Would he have Suoh force him down and shove the food into his mouth? Or maybe he would get Suoh to threaten Akihito for not behaving. As large and intimidating the bodyguard was, Suoh didn't scare him one bit. _Bring it on._

In less than a minute, Suoh had his phone back in his pocket and was making his way to the door. Akihito raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's it?"

With one hand on the knob, Suoh looked behind him as he said, "Asami-sama is on his way." And with that, he left.

Akihito felt as if his stomach had dropped to the floor. Immediately, his palms began to sweat and his heart sped up into overdrive.

Asami was coming? R_eally? _

Feeling the first stages of panic setting in, Akihito rose off the couch, wondering if he had enough time to bolt before Asami's arrival. He felt as if he was at a loss. If he left, it would only show Asami how much of a coward he was being. But if he stayed, Akihito couldn't help but think that Asami was going to tell him to leave. He thought about that for a moment. Finally, he made a decision to stay, steadily making his way back to the long couch.

If Asami planned on kicking him out, then that was fine with him. Akihito would rather Asami get it over with than spend the rest of his days in the penthouse constantly wondering what was going on. Akihito wasn't going to stick around in a place where he wasn't wanted.

Akihito folded his knees up to his chest and clutched at his chest tightly, wondering if the excruciating pain he was feeling was the breaking of his own heart. Tears stung the back of his eyes, and he forced them back. No way in hell was Asami going to see him cry.

After what felt like no time at all, Akihito could hear the lock turning in the front door before it was pushed open. His heart fluttered at the noise, but Akihito didn't turn around. He forced himself to keep calm. Whatever was coming, he could handle it.

There was a sound of keys hitting the counter top, followed by low footsteps. Asami's presence in the room behind him was so strong that Akihito was almost pulled into it. Like a moth to the flame. He hated reacting to Asami like this, especially at times such as these. He mentally slapped himself. _Get a grip, Akihito._

Asami continued to move about the kitchen wordlessly. Quietly, he took out a glass from the cabinet, and Akihito heard him pouring himself a drink before steadily gulping it down in one swift move.

Without a sound, Asami had made his way over to the living room, plopping down gracefully on the armchair opposite where Akihito still held himself. He could feel Asami's heated gaze boring into the side of his face as Akihito continued to look steadily away.

This was it. This was the moment Asami told him he had no use for him anymore. He would throw Akihito away without a second thought. Akihito wondered if he even had the courage to fight back. But he knew, deep down, if Asami commanded him to go away and never come back, he would do so without hesitation.

Akihito needed to be brave, to be strong. He wanted to turn a piercing eye on Asami and show that smug bastard just how strong he was. He wanted to, he really did. But if Akihito locked eyes with that magnificent face of Asami's, his resolve would crumble, and he wasn't so show if he could keep a straight face.

"Something wrong?" Asami's tone was as cool as always, and just the sound of it was enough to send shivers down Akihito's body.

Akihito tried to make himself sound nonchalant as he replied, "I'm just not hungry. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually. Since I'm responsible for your well-being."

Akihito's hands clenched into tight fists. "What are you, my nanny or something?" His voice wavered. "I can take care of myself."

"Akihito."

The younger man said nothing, his gaze fixed on a spot on the floor.

"Akihito, look at me."

When he didn't move, Asami rose from his seat, moving to sit next to his young lover. Akihito could feel the heat radiating from Asami's body, and it was all he could do not to give in to it. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he felt strong fingers cupping underneath his chin, pulling his head to the side.

Akihito nearly stopped breathing as he looked into the face of his lover. Asami really was too beautiful to be true. "Tell me what's wrong," Asami breathed, his eyes softening at the look on the young boy's face.

Akihito narrowed his eyebrows, not wanting any sort of pity from Asami. He yanked his head away, unfolding himself as he stared at Asami with fire in his eyes. Asami looked surprised for a moment before a hint of his familiar smirk settled itself on his lips. Akihito felt himself growing angrier. "Not like it matters to you," he said, slapping Asami's hand away that still hovered in the air.

Asami gripped Akihito's thin wrist in his strong fingers, and it was like a fire set itself off in the younger man, heightening his senses and making him hyper aware of the man sitting next to him. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"It matters very much to me, actually," the older man said. "You'll tell me what's wrong or I'll force it out of you." Asami's voice had gone very low in his throat, almost menacing. Akihito shivered involuntarily, the look on Asami's face was too much for him to bear, and he ached with the over whelming need to feel Asami's body on his.

"L-liar," Akihito stuttered, looking to the side. He cursed himself for not handling himself better, losing his cool so easily under the stern eyes of the yakuza.

Before he knew it, Asami had yanked Akihito to him, pulling the boy onto his lap and gripping his chin between his fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes. Akihito struggled, but Asami held him down, holding both of his wrists behind him in an iron grip.

"Bastard. Let me g—"

Suddenly, Asami's hot mouth was on his, and Akihito nearly moaned out loud at the delicious heat of the lips he'd been imagining for the past two weeks. Asami tilted the boy's head back, intruding into his mouth with his own hot tongue. He kissed Akihito breathless, unwavering in his total control of his young lover's mouth. Akihito didn't even have the power to push Asami away, too lost in the way his skilled mouth sent shivers down his spine. Asami had let go of his wrists, holding the boy's waist firmly in his strong hands, and Akihito slid his arms up Asami's hard chest, wrapping them around his neck. Asami continued to kiss him roughly as he grinded his hips into Akihito's, sending a wave of fire to Akihito's groin, and he moaned into Asami's mouth. Asami cupped his lover's backside, kneading the soft mounds with his large hands. Akihito opened his body more for Asami, his legs going on either side of Asami's waist as Akihito rubbed himself against him. He could feel Asami's hard erection underneath his slacks, and all Akihito wanted to do was rip the man's clothes off so that he could bury Asami inside of him.

Akihito knew he was reacting pathetically, but Asami felt so good, and it had been so long since he had felt his lover's heat like this. He wanted this feeling to last as long as it could, before he was forced to leave Asami forever.

Just as Akihito had started undoing the buttons of his lover's shirt, Asami pulled away from him, breaking them apart. Akihito felt dizzy, panting and breathless as all coherent thoughts escaped him. When he opened his eyes, he looked up to see Asami smiling smugly at him, a playful look on his face. Akihito looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, confused at why the man had so suddenly pulled away from him. Asami chuckled. "Did you miss me?"

Akihito blinked, his mind still too clouded to fully comprehend the question. "Huh?"

"You hardly ever give in to me so easily, Akihito," Asami said huskily, rubbing his thumb over Akihito's swollen bottom lip. "You must have really missed me." The older man smirked once again, and trailed his nose along the sensitive flesh of Akihito's neck. "It was really worth holding back all this time."

It was like a switch had gone off in the young photographer's head. "You mean… you were _purposely _ignoring me? To see how I would react?" Akihito could feel his blood boiling, the rage building up inside of him.

"Partially." Asami licked the lobe of Akihito's ear, and the boy stifled a moan. "And because I felt you could use some time to rest after the last time." Akihito could feel Asami's low chuckle rumbling inside his chest. "I can see I was wrong."

Akihito was beyond mad. He felt livid. As much as he wanted to punch Asami and hurl insults at him for being such a damn bastard, the feeling of relief took over all other emotions.

"So you're not…" Akihito trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Asami looked at him, running his fingers through the fine hairs on the side of Akihito's face and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. "Not what?"

Akihito couldn't look at him, the burning shame welling up inside him as hot tears pricked the back of his eyes. He had been so certain that Asami had grown tired and was going to throw him out. The fact that that wasn't true was almost too much for him, and he furiously wiped away the tears that managed to slip down his face. He had never felt so pathetic.

Asami stared at him in alarm, wiping away the tears that fell. "Did you think I was leaving you?"

Akihito felt his anger pique once more, and he shoved at Asami's chest roughly, struggling to move away from him. "Bastard," he hissed. "Asshole! Like I'd care if I thought you were dumping me!"

Without even flinching, Asami managed to pin Akihito down into the leather couch, looming over him with his large body as the young man flailed about wildly.

"Let me go!"

"Did you really think I would throw you away so easily?" Asami's eyes were piercing, and Akihito could see the unmasked anger in the depths of his golden orbs, and something else too, something he couldn't quite comprehend. "Or perhaps that's what you secretly wish?"

The look on his lover's face was enough to terrify him, and Akihito felt his breath catch in his throat.

"No, I—"

"I already told you." Asami's face hovered above Akihito's, their mouths only inches apart as Akihito stared wide eyed at the man above him. "I'll find you wherever you go, and I'll destroy anyone who touches you."

Before Akihito could say anything in retort, Asami sealed his young lover's mouth with a searing kiss. Once again, Akihito melted into his touch, wrapping his entire body around Asami. Roughly, Asami snaked his hand down between them, unzipping his lover's jeans as he tore open Akihito's shirt. Akihito had no time to catch his breath as Asami made his way down his slim torso.

"Wait… A-Asami," Akihito sucked in a sharp breath of air as Asami ripped the boy's pants down his legs before curling his mouth around Akihito's hard length. Akihito cried out, Asami's wicked tongue swirling around the tip before taking him into his mouth. The boy clutched Asami's thick hair in his fingers, his back arching as Asami's skilled mouth had his way with him.

The sight of the large man in between his legs as his head bobbed up and down was almost enough to undo Akihito. His hands gripped Asami's hair roughly, and Akihito spread his legs wider. God, how he had missed this. He couldn't even go less than three weeks without his powerful lover without making him go crazy. Was it really possible to be addicted to another human being?

Akihito cried out as he felt two thick fingers slide deep into his entrance, wriggling them around at the deep bundle of nerves inside of him. His cock twitched painfully, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he came with wanton abandon. Asami sucked him down greedily, swallowing every last drop that the younger man gave him. Akihito panted as Asami continued the ruthless torture of his entrance, scissoring his tight hole as he kissed the inside of Akihito's thigh..

Akihito writher under Asami, gasping and moaning as his lover fingered him, barely brushing over the delicate sweet spot. But the feeling was not enough, he wanted more. He needed more.

"Asami… please."

"Please, what?"

"Please… I need you…"

Asami curled his fist around Akihito's half hard length, slowly pumping it back to life. "You need to speak up, Akihito." He licked the tip of Akihito's cock as a trail of pre cum made its way out. Asami pressed his aching arousal into Akihito's thigh, and the boy moaned out in pleasure and need.

"Ryuichi, _please… _fuck me," Akihito panted, unable to keep the white hot need he felt for Asami at bay any longer. "I want to feel you inside me. Fuck me."

Asami smiled wickedly, and with one quick movement, Akihito found himself on his stomach, pinned down by Asami as his ass was thrust high up into the air. Akihito threw his head back when he felt Asami's hot tongue circling around his entrance, thrusting it in and out his tight hole.

"Nghhh… ah! Asami!"

"Tell me how bad you want, my luscious boy." Asami wrapped his hand around Akihito's cock, pumping it with painful slowness.

Akihito felt as if he was about to explode, his sense filled with Asami's wickedly how touch. He began to beg even harder. "Badly, I need it badly. Ryuichi… Please, I can't take it." Akihito didn't even care at the pathetic way he sounded, anything for Asami to finally fill the aching hole in his chest that he had been feeling for what seemed like so long.

Asami stood up, positioning his hard cock at the pucker of Akihito's entrance, rubbing it against him. Akihito tried to push himself back onto Asami's length, but the man held his young lover's hips in a firm grip. Akihito could feel hot tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. The need was so over whelming he could barely stand it. Asami loomed over him, placing kisses on the sensitive spots of Akihito's back before his lips came to the base of the younger man's ear.

"Do you feel how badly I want you, Akihito?" Asami purred seductively, pushing the head of his thick arousal slightly into Akihito's entrance. The boy whimpered beneath him. "Feel how hard I am for you. I'm going to fuck that little hole of yours until your begging me to stop, but you won't will you? You love feeling me inside you, taking in every inch of me as you cry my name out again and again." He pushed his length farther into Akihito, sucking the lobe of his ear.

Akihito trembled beneath him, writhing and panting as Asami's despicable words continued.

"I'll fuck you like this first. I'll spank that beautiful ass of yours until it's red and bruised. Then I'll turn you over, and watch that erotic face you make that I love so much. I'll have your legs on my shoulders as I fuck you into the couch. You'll beg me to touch you where you want me to, but I won't. You'll come just from having me inside you. You'll come so many times as I fuck this pretty little hole of yours. You won't be able to help it, will you?"

It was all becoming too much, and Akihito felt a tightening in his groin as he felt that he might come again just from hearing Asami's filthy words. His back arched and he moaned loudly as Asami slowly entered him, inch by inch. The feel of Asami's thick length finally inside him was so overwhelming that he came right away, his hips bucking wildly as his whole body shuddered from his sudden release. Akihito panted, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"How rude of you, Akihito." Asami kissed the base of his lover's neck. "You've already come twice and I still havent' even come at all. What a lewd body you have."

Akihito writhed about wildly, trying to get Asami to move, to do _something._

"We'll have to punish this body of yours."

"R-Ryuichi. Fuck me hard. I need it, I need you. Fuck me… punish me, do whatever you want just _please…_"

Akihito could feel Asami's mouth curl up into a wicked grin. "As you wish."

In one quick move, Asami buried his entire length into Akihito's entrance, gripping his lover's hips hard enough to bruise. He thrust into Akihito again and again, pounding that tight, sweet hole that he loved so much. Akihito cried out in pleasure as Asami fucked him into the couch. His hand curled around his own aching cock, but Asami knocked his hand away, caging his lover's wrists tightly behind him. Akihito grunted, his sense overloading with every thrust from Asami. His body was on fire, sharp waves of pleasure coursing throughout his entire being. His cocked throbbed painfully beneath him, and his fingers itched to touch himself.

"A-Asami…ahhh… t-touch me," Akihito begged.

"No."

Asami thrust harder into him, and he pulled Akihito's body back so that his back was flush against the older man's chest. His cock bounced up and down as Asami continued to ruthlessly pound his hips into him. Akihito threw his head back, moaning out loud as he struggled to break his wrists out of Asami's hold. He needed to touch himself, to relieve the aching throb of his stiff erection.

Asami licked down Akihito's neck, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. "Do you want to come, Akihito?"

Akihito nodded furiously, crying out shamelessly as Asami hit his prostate again and again.

"Need to… come. Ahh, Asam…i..."

Asami let go of the younger man's wrist, and he moved his hands to cup underneath each of the boy's knees, widening his thighs farther apart. With one hand, Asami gripped the base of Akihito's hard length. With the other, he turned the boys head to the side, kissing him with full force as he ran his tongue inside Akihito's hot mouth. Torturously slow, Asami pumped Akihito in his hand, making him pant and gasp into Asami's mouth.

Akihito pulled his mouth back, taking in huge gulps of air while Asami continued his slow torture of his body. He could feel his world slowly coming apart around him, his mind and his body completely overrun by Asami. It was maddening, it was torture, it was the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced in his life.

Asami continued to bury his cock into Akihito, but slower this time, making Akihito feel every mind blowing inch of him. His vision blurred at the edges, and his mind grew hazy. Asami's lips were at his ear once more. "You can't escape me, Akihito. And I'll never leave you." He placed a kiss under his ear. "Don't ever forget that." With one quick thrust that buried itself all the way to the hilt, Akihito felt the Earth shattering under him.

"A_sami_!" Akihito cried out in painful bliss as his orgasm shook him for the third time that night.

Asami kissed his neck, his spine, his shoulder, anything he could get his mouth on as he found his own release inside of his fiery lover. Akihito leaned against him, tired and utterly spent as Asami removed himself, positioning Akihito comfortably against him.

For several moments, neither of the two said anything, simply enjoying one another's quiet company. Asami ran his finger absently into Akihito's hair, and the younger man felt his eyes fluttering close from the pure and senseless bliss.

"Asami," Akihito said groggily, his eyes falling closed.

"Hm?"

"Can I rest for another two weeks?"

Akihito could feel his lover's vibrant laughter behind him, and the sound was like music to his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, Starry-eye here, I was moved by all your reviews so I wanted to give you a little something extra. It's a little different than my first fic but hope you like it. So, again, let me know your thoughts, please and thanks!**

**-SEA**

* * *

Akihito woke up to a cold bed, his mind still clouded from the night's activities, and his lower back feeling as if he had just run a marathon. He tried to sit up, groaning as his aching muscles screamed in protest. After a few more futile attempts at getting out of bed, Akihito collapsed back down onto the mess of sheets, his remaining strength quickly sapping away from him.

_That bastard. I'm gonna kill him._

Speaking of the colossal pervert, where the heck was he? Akihito looked around him, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the large room that he shared with Asami. His older lover was nowhere to be found, and Akihito glanced at the clock perched on the nightstand next to Asami's side of the bed. It was nearly four in the morning. Even for the Yakuza, it was still much too early for him to be up. Idly, he wondered if Kirishima had called him to Sion regarding some important matter.

It wasn't as if Akihito wasn't used to these sorts of things happening. In fact, over the years that two had been together, he had grown accustomed to not seeing his lover lying next to him when he awoke in the morning. But still, Akihito couldn't help it as disappointment coursed throughout his tired body. After the weeks that Akihito had to endure without Asami's touch, the boy had been looking forward to seeing the sleeping man next to him in post coital bliss. He knew better than to dwell on these types of feelings, that Asami was an important man who was always being called away on business. Asami would return to him just like he always did, and these unwanted feelings would vanish just as soon as they had come.

So why did he feel so terribly lonely?

Sighing, Akihito brought the heavy duvet to his chin, shivering from the coldness of the empty bed. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, and hopefully see Asami smirking down at him once he fully woke up.

After tossing and turning in bed, Akihito decided it was time for a shower. Maybe the hot water would help him with his frenzied state.

Pushing the covers away from him, Akihito forced himself to a sitting position, trying his hardest to ignore the way his muscles ached with every move he made.

_Bastard, did he he have to be so damn rough?!_

He made his way to the bathroom door, entering and turning on the water to as hot as he could get it.

With the scalding water pouring down on his aching muscles, Akihito was able to think more clearly, his thoughts travelling straight back to last night's activities. He blushed furiously, holding himself tightly as shivers went down his spine.

After their first few rounds on the couch, Asami had given Akihito no time at all to recover, carrying him to their king size bed and ruthlessly fucking him into the mattress until the boy had finally collapsed on top of the older man, exhausted and spent with Asami's cum dripping from his ass. He could still feel Asami's rough fingers on him, stroking and carressing him in a way that no one ever could, no one but Asami.

Despite the initial anger Akihito had felt for his yakuza lover, the uncontrollable lust for him outweighed everything else.

He could still hear Asami's voice at his ear, his dirty words only driving Akihito closer and closer to the brink of release...

"_You're sucking me all in, Akihito. Did you want it that badly?"_

_"I love the face you make as I fuck this whole of yours. Promise me that you'll only show that face to me."_

_"Akihito, it's really twitching back here, it's appreciating me so nicely."_

Akihito shivered, the hot water falling down on him doing nothing to stop his body from shaking.

"Asami..."

Last night had really done a number on him. He ached from head to toe, but the pain was nothing compared to how badly he wanted Asami there with him at that very moment, pushing him into the cold tile of the shower, taking him, filling him, stroking his aching cock until he cried out from the pleasure.

Akihito's hands travelled down the length of him, groaning as he slowly stroked himself until he came with Asami's name falling breathlessly from his lips.

God, when had he started being like this? Had he always craved his hot lover so desperately? Just the thought of his needy moans and whimpers was enough for Akihito to clench his fists in embarrassment. He was angry. Angry at himself for behaving in such a ludicrous way, angry at Asami for not being there at this very moment to fuck him until he was seeing stars.

_Get ahold of yourself, idiot._

Taking a few cleanding breaths, Akihito cleaned himself before swtiched the water off, standing in the middle of the steamy shower before finally stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

As he opened the door to the bathroom, a strong arm grabbed him around his middle, and a hand clamped down hard over his mouth.

"Mmmph!" Akihito struggled, helpess to fight off whatever intruder had made their way inside the penthouse.

"Do you miss me so desperately you can't stand ten minutes without me?" Asami's husky voice purred at his ear, making the hair on the back of Akihito's neck stand on edge and a fire course throughout his entire being. "I could hear you in there you know, touching yourself and coming while you think of me." Asami grazed his teeth along the shell of his young lover' ear.

Akihito struggled to pushed himself free, arms flaying and legs kicking behind him, his face heating up at being caught.

"Bastard," Akihito said, trying furiously to hide his flushed face. "Did you have to give me a goddamn heart attack!"

Asami chuckled, his broad shoulders shaking with laughter. He was dressed as impeccably as ever, not a wrinkle in his ever present three piece suit. "It's just so fun to mess with you, my sweet boy." The older man smirked, and he gazed at Akhito hungrily, seeing how he was clad only in a flimsy towel.

"Tch," Akihito scowled. "Where were you anyway? Out conquering the world as usual? It wouldn't kill you to leave a note, you know."

Asami smirked. "I"ll be more considerate of your feelings next time." Slowly, the older man began to advance closer to Akihito, like a predator to its pray.

Akihito could feel panic setting in as Asami grew closer, "What am I, twelve? Don't bother. Besides, you snore and hog the blankets," he said, trying his best to hide the way Asami's heated gaze made delicious shivers run down his back.

Asami chuckled, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Maybe I like seeing the way you react when I'm not there sleeping beside you." He smirked. "It's rather adorable."

Akihito turned away angrily, trying to hide his blush as best as he could. "Well, I'm glad you had your fun, assho-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Akihito was swept off his feet and thrown unceremoniously onto the large bed in the middle of the room. Asami loomed over him, all the amusement gone from his face. Akihito gulped, his pulse quickening as Asami gazed at him with those golden eyes that he was always so weak to.

"That smart mouth of yours can't go unpunished, Akihito." Asami growled, caging Akihito's wrists above his head.

The boy struggled beneath him, trying to break free from Asami's grasp but only managing to make the towel that barely covered him slip away entirely.

"A-Asami, wait!" Akihito flailed about wildly, but his small frame was no match for Asami's large body. Asami buried his face in the crook of Akihito's neck and shoulder, gently sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. Akihito stifled a moan, helpless at the way his body reacted to his hot lover.

Akihito arched his neck up higher, allowing Asami more acces as he licked doen the hollow of his throat to the base of his ear.

"Your actions and words don't match up, Akihito." Asami licked the shell of his ear, and Akihito gasped at the sharp pleasure.

"Please.." Akihito begged. "My body... can't take any m-ah!"

Asami's free hand had travelled down the length of Akihito's slim torso, giving his stiff erection a sharp squeeze that had the boy under him turning into a mess of whimpers.

"I think it can, Akihito." Asami whispered, his voice low and husky and oh so seductive. "In fact, I don't think this cock of yours would ever be able to survive without me." Slowly, Asami began stroking Akihito's length, his thumb swirling aroung the head of the younger man's cock.

"Don't you-ah-ever get-a_h_- tired of this?" Akihito gasped as Asami's masterful strokes quickened in pace.

Asami let go of Akihito's wrists, and began undoing his tie as well as his white button up shirt. Akihito lay under him, panting with his face flushed, his cock straning with much needed release. Before Akhito could blink, Asami was naked and glorious on top of him, his marvelous body leaving his mouth watering and his fingers itching to touch him.

Just as Akihito thought Asami was going to turn him over and fuck him senseless, he did something that totally caught him off guard.

"Akihito," Asami said, barely a whisper, and with more emotion than Akihito had ever heard him use before. His golden eyes were warm and clouded over with something Akihito had never seen before, knocking the breath completely out of him. Asami kneeled before him, perched in between Akihito's thighs as he grasped one of the younger man's hands in both of his own. Tenderly, he brought it to his mouth, kissing his palm with such gentleness that Akihito stopped breathing, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest.

"So long as you stay by my side, so long as you only scream my name, so long as you stay loyal only to me, I will never get tired of you. Not now, not ever, not for as long as I live. What I give you is all of me, Akihito." Asami kissed the back of Akihito's hand, and in turn, each finger tip. "And in return, I only hope to have all of you as well. Not only your body, but your heart as well as your soul." Asami cupped his young lover's face, bringing them inches apart.

Akihito felt like his heart had been torn away from his body. He was absolutely shaking from head to toe, the overwhelming sense of emotions from Asami's words leaving him trembling and gasping. A part of him wanted to laugh it off and tell Asami to quit joking with him, but the other part of him, the more potent part, was utterly speechless for the first time in his life.

"Y-you... you idiot, Asami." Akihito smiled, despite the tears that fell furiously from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Asami's broad back, and his legs around his waist. "Like you'd ever _let _me leave."

Asami smirked, the playful look returning to his face. "Smart boy."

The night passed by in a blur of tongues and lips and bruising fingertips. From heavy, needy panting to slow, gentle carresses and burning touches. Akihito lost count of how many time he was woken up by Asami burying himself in between the younger man's legs, and Akihito gasping and moaning from the continous torture of pleasure. In one moment he was on his hands and knees, Asami buried inside him as he whispered filthy lithany into his ear, Akihito coming from the words alone. In another moment, Akihito was on top of Asami, taking in his cock all the way deep inside as Asami moaned in pleasure beneath him. Then Akihito was on his back, legs wrapped around the solid torso that his body was so addicted to, Akihito crying out in extasy as Asami thrust his delicious cock into him again and again. He remembered positioning himself on top of Asami, taking his entire length into his mouth as Asami thrust his fingers and tongue into his ass. He lost track of how many times Asami made him come, how many times he was brought to heaven and back.

Despite the rough ways Asami had taken him, Asami had been the most gentle than he ever had before. If he did somthing too rough or too painful, he would shower Akihito with kisses, holding him tightly to his body as he made sure the younger man was as comfortable as ever.

With the continous combinatin of ruthless fucking followed by gentle touches, it had Akihito's head wheeling, his body taken to the brink of pleasure and pain, each never outwighing the other.

Tears fell from the younger man's eyes continuously, only to be kissed or licked away by Asami's wicked tongue that had been all over him only moments before.

When it felt as if it were all over, Akihito had collapsed into a heap of post coital bliss, the last thing he remembered was Asami whispering into his ear as he brought the covers around them, holding him close to Asami's heated body.

The next morning, Akihito awoke feeling better than he ever had before. He stretched his tired body. For once, he welcomed the new aches and pains, loving the way it reminded him of the greatest night he and Asami had ever spent together. Akihito turned his head to the side to see a sleeping Asami, his dark hair tumbling over his face as his shoulders rose and fell with every breath that he took. Akihito's heart swelled up in his chest.

This crazy, over bearing, unpredictable, possesive, criminal man was a mess of things that Akihito always swore to stay away from. But now, he couldn't possibly picture his life without Asami Ryuichi.


End file.
